Impossibly Sweet
by LynnKouji
Summary: Trowa visits Quatre to see how he's doing and they end up having an interesting discussion. Story takes place a few months after the second war. 3x4, written simply because there just aren't enough of them. Quatre POV


Title: Impossibly Sweet  
Warnings: Shounen ai fluffiness, 3x4, AU, maybe a _little_ OOC, Quatre POV, and not to mention a little iffy on the side of actual plot  
Rating: T / PG13 due to minor WAFF and somewhat mild language  
Note: My first time ever writing a 3x4 fic… I really like Quatre, he's fun… and there just aren't enough 3x4s out there (they're all overrun by the 1x2/2x1s, I swear! Not that I can complain… -is guilty of writing her fair share-). So, why not? XD Hell, it's my first time writing behind Trowa, period… so you know… Feedback is greatly appreciated , please do comment if you read! If you wanna flame, I don't care, I'll just ignore you. XD  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its respective characters… It _would_ be rather nice; maybe then I could actually get a little pocket change for wasting my time writing these things.

-----

"Quatre?"

I blinked and looked up from the laptop screen I'd been staring at for the past ten minutes, impatiently waiting for my homepage to load. A pair of all-too-familiar green eyes met mine. They were questioning; wondering, probably, what was irritating me.

"…The internet doesn't seem to be working," I said before turning to look at the screen again. I glared at it a moment, refreshing the page for what seemed the millionth time in a row. Of course, it didn't help. At all. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my chair crossing my arms over my chest.

"Let me see," Trowa said as he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder as he turned the laptop a little, leaning in to see better. I felt myself flush slightly in spite of myself. He was always so… quiet and gentle; his hands, despite being calloused, were warm and forgiving. But I could also feel the strength in them, too. Thinking about it always sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't trust my voice so I just stayed silent as he checked the connection.

"Mm. Says it's disconnected. Where's the modem?" he asked glancing at me.

"By the TV," I said trying to sound normal and praying to every god I ever heard of even in passing that Trowa didn't notice my blush. I think he must have because he frowned slightly, but thankfully he didn't dare ask.

I watched Trowa's tall, slender form move away and over to the TV in search of the cable modem. I repressed a sigh and frowned as I suddenly felt a little colder than I had been. Damn you Trowa… He bent over the little object – the very object of my frustration no doubt – and fiddled with it.

There was a pause and he looked up, a small frown on his almost-impassive face – though I could always read him, because while his face may be somewhat expressionless, his eyes always betrayed him. "Where's the reset button? I could have sworn it was—"

"Just a second," I said glancing at my laptop before I stood and walked over to him.

It was only a couple of months after the conclusion of the Mariemaia incident and Trowa had come over once more – the sixth time and still counting – to see how I was doing and ask if I had decided whether or not to take up his offer to join the Preventer's as his partner. I… Honestly? I had hoped to just stop after peace was obtained and a part of me wanted to go back to my home colony and start the family business again. A few of my sisters already offered to help me… and I wanted to… to try and forget everything that had happened. It was a bloody, gory blur in my mind and I wanted nothing more than to erase it.

So… what was stopping me? The most beautiful green eyes in existence, what else? I can't betray those eyes. They just bore into me and left me speechless. Every time. And it didn't help that those beautiful emerald eyes had suddenly been laced with such a sad, lonely emptiness when I mentioned leaving everyone behind and heading "home."

He had said different – betrayed his own feelings – and told me to go ahead and do what I felt I needed to make myself happy. That, even more than the sadness in his eyes, hurt. It ripped right through me and I thought I might cry. It was only by a sheer amount of will that I didn't. But I'm terrible at concealing my emotions and even Trowa can read me rather easy. He questioned me and I told him as much of the truth I could… I didn't know if it would make me happy. I didn't know what _at all_ would make me happy. Well, other than being pulled into a certain someo—

Okay, halting that thought before it finishes. That's just wishful thinking. Alas… I wonder if it's still too late to go back to my Muslim upbringing. If Allah really does exist, would He forgive me?

Okay… Now I'm _**really**_ starting to sound ridiculous.

"Quatre?"

The soft, gentle voice brought me back to the moment.

"O-oh! Um… sorry, Trowa, I was… I was just thinking… Th-the reset button is right here," I stammered. Ooh, what I would give for some sort of iron control over myself… You know… Like… Duo… Or Heero… I make such a pathetic case. No wonder Duo likes to tease me so much, I just make it too damn easy. That little – please forgive me – bastard. If I didn't love him so much, I'd strangle him.

"Quatre…" Trowa wasn't paying attention and was looking straight into me. He placed a hand over both of mine and gently tugged the modem free, setting it down. I thought I was going to liquefy and absorb right into the carpet that very moment. A part of me, I think, wished I would. "You seem distracted lately."

Well, duh, Mr. Biggest-Distraction-in-the-Entire-Galaxy. Shoot me now because I think I'm just about ready to die of a heat stroke.

"Am I bothering you? I… I can leave."

God bless you, Trowa… "No, no I'm fine. Y-you don't have to go," I said looking up at him, blue-green eyes wide.

"You sure?"

"Of course! I… like your company, Trowa…" I said honestly with a small frown. He was still holding my hand and didn't seem to be willing to let go any time soon. I blushed and glanced down at our joined hands. He must have noticed because he instantly let go and turned to head for the laptop.

"Sorry."

Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed Trowa by the wrist stumbling right into him, my face planting itself right in the middle of his broad chest. Great. Juuust great. "Um! Wh-why are you apologizing? You don't have to apologize, really! Not at all! I… I mean… S-sorry… I… Okay, I feel really stupid…" I muttered. I _had_ to be redder than a black cherry at that moment. Thankfully, I don't think he could tell with my face right in the middle of his chest. Well, maybe he could see my ears… Damn, I really messed up this time. Worse than usual. Way to go, Winner. Now, all you need to do is press the self-destruct button and go _Boom!_ like Heero. Except, fat chance of _me_ actually living to tell the tale.

"What? Why?"

Okay, I confused him and now I have to explain. Could it get any worse? Just then, he freed his wrist and placed his hands on my arms. I just _had_ to ask. Now I couldn't _move_ either.

"I can't think! When… When… I… dang it…" I muttered irritably into Trowa's chest. I reached up and fisted his shirt shaking him a little. "Why? Why do you always clutter my head!?"

"Quatre?" Confusion took a step further and transformed into utter bewilderment. Can you blame him?

"Every time you're around, _I can't think!_ My brain goes numb and melts in my damn skull and – and… Oh dear… oh dear God…" I banged my head a couple times on his chest.

"Quatre? A-are you okay?" Confused and concerned. He must think I've gone crazy. Maybe I have. I felt him gently but firmly grab my wrists and pull them from his shirt. "Quatre, look at me." Hesitantly, I lifted my head and gazed up at him from behind the fall of my blond bangs, embarrassed and frustrated with myself. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! I'm fine!" Okay, so maybe I'm a terrible liar. But then… there was that look again. That… pain in his eyes. I flinched slightly and lowered my eyes, feeling guilty. "I-I'm sorry, Trowa…" I whispered softly. Thankfully, I think the blood had, for the most part, drained from my face.

"Quatre… please… tell me what's wrong…"

"Nothing's really _wrong_, Trowa… I just… I got a little… Weird? Can we just forget it?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to explain myself to him, though I had the feeling he had to be really dense not to have figured it out. Well, _obviously_, because everyone _else_ could tell just what Trowa meant to me by simply _looking_ at me. He was everything and so much more… I'd do anything for him, I really would.

Trowa sighed, slowly letting go of my wrists. "Maybe I should just leave," he whispered. I looked up at him and, oh, I thought my heart would break at the pain I saw there. He turned for the door and I, fearing if I let him leave now I'd never see him again, quickly stumbled after him wrapping my arms around his middle and clinging tightly. He froze, tensing at the contact.

"W-wait, Trowa! I'm sorry, please don't go… I-I…"

Slowly, he reached up and gently pried my arms loose and turned to face me, an uncertain expression on his face. "Quatre…?"

"I-I… I'm sorry…" I hung my head again. "Trowa, you're my best friend… y-you're… everything to me… I just…" Suddenly, I felt him pull me into his arms, pressing me against him and pinning my arms against his chest. My eyes widened and I gaped in surprise. This was… unexpected. "T-Trowa?"

"You're… everything to me too…" he murmured softly. "Quatre, I… I don't want to hurt you… I don't want to lose you…"

I frowned. "Baka! You haven't done anything at all to hurt me!" I'd been doing it to myself all along, after all… Maybe… maybe Trowa did want me… I shifted a little in his arms as best I could to look up at him and he shifted a little to meet my gaze. "I…" I blushed a little, but determined I would do this. "Don't hate me?" I think I saw a surprised look on his face before I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes as I did so. It was my first kiss in all my life, as embarrassing as it is to admit… so I really didn't know what I was doing exactly. But then, I guess I didn't need to worry much at all about my own lack of experience because, after the initial shock, Trowa was… quite responsive.

His arms tightened around me just a fraction and I was drowning in his warmth; all I could do was cling to the front of his shirt and take it all in. His tongue gently prodded at my lips and I, almost hesitantly, granted the entrance he requested. I was immediately rewarded with sweet ecstasy as his tongue plunged in, slowly advancing as he explored my mouth. His scent, his taste, his warmth – God, everything about him! – enveloped me, leaving me reeling… dizzy and crazed.

And then, the front door opened and a familiar voice rang down the hall heading for the den. "Hey, Quat! Hope you don't mind— Whoa!" Why did I give Duo, of all people, a key to my house!?

Trowa loosened his arms around me and pulled away, glancing over at Duo. "…What is it?" he asked. Oh God… Trowa, how can you always be so damn _calm!?_ I looked up at him and noticed a small blush on his cheeks – okay that made me feel a _little_ better, but his small blush versus my crimson face… yeah, big difference.

Duo gave us a feral grin and held up a box of fresh pizza and a bag of movies. Apparently, he'd come over to kill some time in front of the TV eating and, probably, teasing me. It more than likely wouldn't fare much different, except the subject of the teasing would be slightly altered. "You know… just thought I'd come over and spend some time with the Q-ball," he said. "I didn't expect to come in and see you two snoggin'." I'm going to have a stroke one of these days because of all the damned blushing I do. I wish there was a stupid on/off switch but of course not… Quatre wasn't supposed to control his emotions. He was supposed to embarrass himself silly by showing off to the world just how embarrassed he is! …Did that make any sense to you? Because… it didn't make much sense to me. I mean, I had just referred to myself in third person…

I glanced up at Trowa; he looked a little confused. "Well! Um… why don't we all have some pizza? I'm hungry!" I said a little hurriedly pulling away and walking over to Duo, pushing him over to the couch. "Trowa, come sit with us?" I asked with a smile. I prayed to every deity out there that my face wasn't as red as it had been. Trowa hesitated a moment, glancing at Duo, before he walked over to the couch just as I sat Duo down and pulled the pizza box out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. Trowa sat down on the couch, leaving room for me in between him and Duo, as Duo handed me the bag of movies. I set them down on the coffee table next to the pizza and flopped down in the space provided.

Needless to say, the hours that followed were quite… interesting. Duo teased, I burned crimson, Trowa blushed, and the three of us ate while watching various movies. There were a couple zombie movies – I hate zombie movies, they're… disturbing. Just the idea of the dead coming back up after you killed them… Well, it excited guilty notions in my head, okay? So, every time a stupid zombie flashed across the screen, I had to bite back the urge to yelp. Trowa had noticed my tension and glared at Duo before pulling me into his lap – I blushed and almost resisted but was too surprised and Trowa too quick. A few moments later, I found myself burying my face into his neck and all but forgot the movie.

I woke the next morning lying on the couch with a blanket over me in the same clothes I had worn yesterday. I blinked and stirred, vaguely wondering where I was then shivered. I felt like something was missing and instinctively curled up. Then, yesterday's events slowly started to catch up to me.

The internet – dammit, I never did get a chance to check my email and it'd been a couple days! – the modem, the… the kiss… Duo, and the movies… and… Falling asleep on the couch?

"Trowa?"

I started to think that maybe it was all just a dream, some sick, twisted, and very real dream… At least, until I saw Trowa's head peek into the den from the kitchen doorway. He looked almost shy there and so… adorable. I blushed faintly as I looked up at him.

"Good morning, Quatre… I just thought I'd make breakfast," he said softly lowering his gaze before he looked back over at me.

I slowly uncurled and sat up running a hand through my blond hair; I'm a classic bed-head when I get up in the mornings and today was no exception. Then again, I don't really do much of anything at all with my hair other than run a comb through it a few times after I shower, but the wavy hair always liked to frizz when I sleep. "Morning Trowa, what are you making?" I asked before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sausage, eggs, and toast," he replied. "It's almost done; you want to eat before you shower?"

"Mm… yeah," I murmured softly yawning before I stood. I swayed a little then stretched. Note to self: don't sleep on the couch; you'll wake up only to regret it. I swear every muscle in my body screamed in protest, but afterwards I felt a bit better. A nice shower would take care of the rest.

"You okay?"

I blinked. "Mm? Yeah, fine, just sleepy," I said surprised by his concern. I walked up to him and made to move past him into the kitchen, but he stopped me with a gentle hand on my side. I blinked and looked up at him.

"Did you sleep okay?" He inclined his head slightly. "I thought about waking you to go sleep in your bed, but… I just couldn't." He averted his gaze.

I blinked. "And… where did you sleep?" I asked.

"You wouldn't let me up, so… Duo grabbed a blanket and tossed it at me before he left," Trowa replied a faint blush on his cheeks.

"O-oh." I felt myself redden a little; the thought of clinging to Trowa in my sleep… "I'm sorry." Well, only half-true.

"No, it's okay."

"Did you sleep all right?"

"I slept fine," Trowa said firmly looking down at me. There was something in his eyes that made my heart do a double take. He slowly bent down and gently pressed his lips against mine in an impossibly sweet kiss. My breath caught in my throat and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing against him. He wrapped his arms around me gently and squeezed before pulling away prematurely. "I should check on the eggs," he said softly kissing me on the forehead before he turned and headed back into the kitchen, leaving me in the doorway dazed and suddenly not so sleepy.

I guess… yesterday wasn't a crazy dream after all… Huh, what do you know?


End file.
